Listen with the Heart
by MindIIBody
Summary: He loved his music, as she did her's. He loved his piano as she did too...he never knew her before 'that' time. She knew him better than others, and so the begin of their journey to explore the best music began.
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Violin Player

**Chapter One: _Mysterious Violin Player_**

Walking towards the auditorium she stood, at the doorway, listening to the beautiful music pour out of the doors in waves. It was so beautiful, it was what attracted her in the first place; she smiled as she picked up her case and walked away, and towards the stairs...

* * *

Inside the auditorium was a huge area which was mostly covered with chairs, there was a balcony as well, and another one above that one. They too were covering with chairs, if one thing was in common about these different sections, it would be they all faced the stage. The stage where all the performances were to be held at, and on that brightly lid stage was a man sitting at a black grand piano. 

His hands moved gracefully across the many keys, as those very keys made an ethereal tune flow towards the whole room. If one looked carefully, one could see that person who played so magnificently, one would think he was a god! The person possessed long silvery white hair; that stayed perfectly behind him as he played the wondrous tune. The luster was unearthly, while his face was at peace, finely shaped, with bangs that covered most of his forehead, parting in the middle to reveal a little flesh from the forehead of his.

His closed eyes were slender shaped, with elegant ebony eyebrows to match; his long graceful nose had a regal look to it, with full pale lips to complete his godlike looks. He was... gorgeous. From his face it leads down towards his manly neck to his board shoulders and nicely built body. He was dressed in a dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top revealing some more of his pale skin at his collar bone. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows, showing his great arms.

He was indeed magnificent, the music he played was great...no, too great for this world. It wasn't long after he played that two other instruments played as well. Two other males behind him played on a cello, one of the males, looked like the god like man in the middle of the stage, but his hair was more unkempt than the other. His cute little nose wasn't able to be compared to the other man's majestic one. His mouth was smaller, and his eyes were larger, since they were open, they revealed huge golden orbs. He was dressed similar to the man on the piano, but only he had his shirt pulled out of his pants as well. He played the cello with a quick and almost impatient way, but the music it let out was great as well, coming into harmony with the piano.

The other man, contrasted greatly from the other two, he had a music sheet in front of him, and on a stand he read from it, sharing with the other man whom played the same instrument. His hair was as long as the nape of his neck, pulled into a low ponytail, his bangs covered some of his forehead. He possessed medium shaped eyes that were the color of violet; they held a spark of concentration as he studied the music sheet with a huge amount of focus. His fingers move diligently over the strings, making new sounds with each stroke of his hand that was with the bow. His nose was nicely shaped, and so was his creamy lips, he was as handsome as the man next to him, only he missed out on some unique appearances. He too was dressed like the other two, only he did not roll up his sleeves as they did.

In the middle of playing the man on the piano stopped, as he then turned his icy golden gaze towards the other two men. He stared each of them for a while before addressing the man who resembled himself most, "You are not playing it right, Inuyasha."

The other man, who was identified as Inuyasha, made his face scrunch up into pure rage as he then shouted, "**WHAT**? I played it right! I know it; I only looked at your _STUPID_ notes, Sesshoumaru!"

The man who was called, Sesshoumaru shook his head, as he then spoke, "It was an A note, little brother, not an A flat. You played it wrong, do not question me on what I have heard, younger brother."

Inuyasha was about to jump at his older brother when the other man next to him then spoke, "Calm down, Inuyasha, you know your father will not be happy if you start another fight with him."

Inuyasha immediately calmed, slightly after hearing that as he next said, "Whatever, I don't care anymore, it wasn't like I participated in this stupid session because I wanted too anyways."

Sesshoumaru looked amuse before commenting, "My, little brother, you have learned a new word after all..."participate" isn't a little word you know."

Inuyasha was about to throw it back into his brother's face till he spoke again before giving him a chance to have a come back. "Starting at the top..."

After much commotion with Inuyasha and his friend, they finally settled, getting ready to play when their part came. When Sesshoumaru finally lead to their part, a few seconds they came in another instrument came into the play as well. Causing the two in the back of Sesshoumaru to pause in a moment of shock, Sesshoumaru on the other hand, merely stared at the intruder that started playing the same tune his piano was playing earlier, only now it was modified to be played by a violin.

The person was doused in darkness, therefore he could not see who the person was, all he was about to make out was a slender form, standing in a graceful stance. With legs together, and ankles met, the person's hair was long, about thigh length, and its color was easily made out, which was black. The person's face though was a mystery, he saw that the person wore their school's colors, so he knew it was a female AND went to the same school.

The part came to where he joined back into the group as he started, the person continued their excellent playing, and it harmonized wonderfully with Sesshoumaru's playing and with the cello playing as bass. The sounds made a beautiful tune, relaxing and very beautiful indeed, one would think it would be one of the pieces angels would play in heaven if need be. Soon though, the beautiful music came to a close, and so Sesshoumaru stopped his part, but the mysterious person lead on. As well as Inuyasha and his friend, considering it IS in their notes, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but wonder...

How was this person playing it if the person did not possess the music sheets necessary for the whole song? When it was finished, they heard loud applauds from the main doorways, as the people on stage turned their attention towards the doors. There was groups of people standing here, professors and students alike lined up to listen to the wondrous music that was played. It was beautiful, and so they were gathered, and still applaud them. The other two behind Sesshoumaru was rather baffled by the amount of people there, while Sesshoumaru just glanced back towards where the mysterious person was.

When he did so, he found that the person was no longer there, he was perplexed by this was so he just in turn walked off the stage. Ignoring the greets from the students, teachers and staff; it wasn't until he saw two black shoes on the floor that he noticed that he was staring at the floor in the first place. Now turning his gaze up, he saw two hot pink eyes that stared intently at him, with a burning passion held within as the person practically purred, "My, my, Sesshoumaru-sensei, you were always my **FAVORITE** teacher..."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hi there again everyone, just wanted to add this before I forgot, I usually forget my passion for things, and I wanted to remember my time when I played the violin, so I made this story up. I hope you like it, this it he first chapter, you tell me how it is…okay? Please do review, it's hard for me to write if you don't know have any ideas to work with. So please do me this little favor, it isn't hard, a few words would be nice…so, please? 


	2. Chapter 2: New Song Brings

**Author's Note: I apologize greatly for disappearing for god knows how long, for those who stuck with me all the way. I thank you very much! I don't know how to thank you and only hope you will forgive me for that. Now I have not much to say besides this other then enjoy the story, but once more I apologize. Thanks a lot. Oh yeah, before I go anywhere else, I wanted to say the majority of the songs being played in this chapter is from 'Yiruma' who is a great composer of some sort I believe. If the song has a title then it's not from Yiruma, so please do not think it's all the same. Thank you very much for reading.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: _New Song Brings…_**

"I never thought of you as my student, Kagura..." replied a cold voice that belonged to no one else but Sesshoumaru.

Everyone surrounding them murmured to themselves as he replied, he glared at those who were talking and walked on. Inuyasha and Miroku followed in toll after him, as he walked on he heard Kagura's voice, "Now is that how you talk to a past 'friend,' Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face her, and with the coldest eyes he spoke with a chilling voice, "You were never a friend...Kagura."

With that being said, he left the auditorium as though nothing had happen and since school was over he took it upon himself to go to the music room to pick up his stuff. Upon arriving there he noticed another person inside the room before him. It was a girl, she was sitting at the piano and playing it with a good tempo and rhythms; he had to admit she had talent. With a lot more practice she can rival even him in piano music, he watch from afar as she played.

It was soothing to hear the music from someone else besides you for once, though it wasn't as good and wasn't as exhilarating. He could bare it, this girl wasn't so bad. She had her side face to him, and on her face was the look of pure joy as she glides her hands across the keys of the piano. Her face was shaped cutely from what he could see, with a sort of half heart shape; she had a cute look to herself. With thin long eye brows and long eye lashes, she could be considered quite cute. Judging on the distance of her brows to her eye lashes, he knew her eyes were big and innocent. With a small cute nose and pout-like small yet full lips, one could label her as the most adorable doll one can find. She had a slight smile on her rosy pink lips as she played with pale cheeks and marble white skin she continued on without realizing he was there.

Her long graceful neck, to her petite shoulders and slim body she was deemed as a child to him almost. Her curves weren't voluptuous but they were there none the less and in a appealing way almost; which labeled her more of a growing 'lady' then a child to him there. Her hair was long and fell behind the hair and almost touched the floor. With her sailor type uniform on, one would think she came right out of the anime. The song soon ended as did his observation of his; her eyes opened to reveal deep chocolate colored orbs as she turned her attention towards him...

She gasps out loud before blushing madly for not realizing his presence till too late, standing up rather quickly she bowed and apologized for her 'intrusion.' She quickly excused herself too, but he'll have none of that, "That piece was that of the complicated ones..."

The girl turn around in shock as he spoke to her, with a warm smile she replied after a awkward moment of shock and hesitance, "Yes it was."

He nodded his head and asks, "Is there more you know how to play?"

The girl smiled and nodded, and with that he stood and pointed for her to continue on with the songs she knew. The girl smiled radiantly before nodding her head in comprehension and sitting down. She soon started playing a song that was familiar to his ears but was in a way very different, it took a while till she was finished he had to ask, "What piece is that?"

The girl blushed before speaking, "That was from the game that came out as of recently, I believe its called 'Final Fantasy X-2' I heard it as my friends played it. When I overheard this piece I immediately tried to play it, it took me a while but I finally found the right notes."

He looked at her with a stare for a moment, though he didn't show it he was very much perplexed by her words. 'She found the notes and not researched what they really were?' "I see..." was all he said after that.

The girl quickly stood once more as she bowed towards him once more, her smile never faded as she introduced herself. "Konnichi-wa, my name is Shimizu Rin. I'm a new student here and I just happened across this room so...I, um..."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head in understanding all the while cutting off her needless rambling before it started. He sat down and started to play a piece of his own as she listened, he slowly closed his eyes as he played. No longer in tune with the world around him, but more in tune with what he was playing. It took a while before he finished, and when he did the girl besides him clapped enthusiastically as he did so. She then questioned, "Um...sir, can I ask what is your name?"

He looked at her as she bashfully faced down towards the floor now, he then replied, "Takahashi Sesshoumaru."

It surprise him to see she wasn't as 'moved' as other girls were of him, more of them would have squealed in wonder before harassing him to 'get to know him' as they so put it. He almost smirked as he thought of the only woman ever achieving that...the same woman that made this piece possible. His thoughts were cut off as she questioned once more, "May I know the name of the piece you were playing as well?"

Sesshoumaru then spoke smoothly, "When the Love Falls..."

He watched as she nodded her head, her eyes gazing over with a nostalgic look as she did so. It took a few seconds till she snapped out of it and then cheerfully looked at him straight in the eye and spoke with what seemed as maturity that shocked him -even though he didn't show it. "Well...my father taught me a piece that I believe I should share with you now, he once told me great piano players should be appreciated. And I appreciated your great music, so I'm going to let you hear it...I hope you liked it as much as I did."

Gone was that high childish like voice, replaced with a melodic voice that pleased his ears beyond belief. He stood silently allowing her entrance to the piano's keys as she started her piece of music, he had to admit the scale and tempo was indeed very complicated. The scale changed from the beginning to a quick and fast tempo, and as soon as it started it stopped. It was replaced with a soft little playing and soon afterwards picked back up the pace to the scale. Following the cycle it soon became soft and slow once more, later a slower version of the scale hits his ears. He had to admit, it was a complicated yet fascinating song.

He was intrigued by it; he wanted to play it now with that inspiration he spoke determinedly, "The notes..."

The young girl smiled as she heard it; turning around her smile widen a good length before she replied, "Its not here..."

He looked at her blankly as she stood and walked towards him, and pointing at her chest she then spoke again with that same mature voice, "It's here...where all your music comes from, Takahashi-san."

She smiled up at him as her finger stayed where they are; he stared down at her with a new light in his eyes as he understood what she met. He was to make out the notes himself; no help was given for this particular song. It's either you feel it or you don't, learning through the song itself depends on only the person who hears it. Something in her smile told him she knew he would learn it though; he looked away for a moment before feeling her warmth move away. He watched her back as she walked towards the exit, she turns back at him to say, "My father taught me one more song...but until you learn this one I will not let you hear it. Until then...ja ne, Takahashi-san. Safe trip home to you, it is getting dark after all..."

And with that she was gone, out the doors she left into the empty hallways of the school her steps resounded in. He waited until he no longer hears her footsteps before coming up to the piano, savoring the warmth there for a moment before gathering his things next to the piano and left.

That night when he got home to his huge mansion, he spent his whole time in his room trying to figure out the notes to the song he heard from earlier. It was then that he found out what the true meaning of 'life's not easy.' Playing over and over with his frustration continuing he never noticed the rain falling...

* * *

**Many thanks to…**

**Secret Angel Forever21: Thanks for reviewing and compliment as well, I'll try to update sooner next time.**

**Sphinx: Thanks for reviewing once more for another one of my stories, and I hope I answered your question.**

**Icygirl2: Thanks for reviewing also as well as your compliment, I'll try to update faster but things been real busy. **

**As for those who haven't review I hope you do this time around, it's hard to find inspiration to write with so little feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3: Connections of the Rivers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**P.S. Please excuse the bad grammar as well, I wasn't able to proof read it due to my haste in making this Yiruma's inspired chapter. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Connection of the Rivers_**

After countless of hours, Sesshoumaru gave a frustrated growl underneath his breath and stood. Walking wide strides towards the glassy double doors that lead to his balcony he stared out into the vast planes of his garden. It was raining hard and the fierce wind blew viciously, but flowery field stood strong. Some have long succumb to the strong beatings of the wind and rain, they now lay flat on the ground. Trampled and flooded by the on-going rain outside, as the lightening flashed once more Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of something...

Focusing his eyes towards the flooded areas a little river flowed through them, connecting them with a graceful strand of water. It was shining brightly in the lightening's radiance and its flowing beauty was interrupted as the rain constant push against it. Sesshoumaru watched as the river flowed to one place to another and constantly trying to connect to what ever land it touched. By building up slight shores that is bound to expand some point in time, it was almost certain that the little rivers will indeed complish its main goal. Which is to expand its watery territory...

Watching this, Sesshoumaru could have sworn he heard music being played in his head. It was the same music 'she' was playing from this afternoon; it was clearer now though. Almost as though he can actually play it, touch it, and practically FEEL it. Turning quickly he practically ran to his piano, sitting down with a 'plop' he started the piece over. Following his instincts, ears, mind and soul...play over and over from slow to fast, fast to slow. He continued...soon he was listening to the rain outside as well, the constant pitter-platter gave him his scale. Adding it into the piece he started again once more, slow and fast...fast to slow, up and down, down to up.

In constant motion he found no end that was when he heard the rain slowly stopped its violent beatings upon the earth outside. Listening to its soft and almost inaudible tempo, he found his ending. Pressing his keys to a slow and almost sure stop he concluded his song to its rightful ending. He understood now, this song was given to those who would understand its meaning not just play it as a pastime enjoyment. This song represent life in itself and showed the cycle of life too.

This was the reason why 'she' gave this song to him, this song was perfect for him and is now in his care to pass it on to another person who will care for it as she did before him. He could have sworn he felt a smile slowly form on his passive face as his answer came up to him. Putting his hands back onto the keys of the piano he tried the song once more, adding in what was needed and taking out the extras from before. As he slowly came to his stop a loud applaused erupted from the large audience he had at his doors.

He was so focused on his music and so frustrated he never noticed anyone else in his quarters, everyone was there. Maids, butlers, and even his family; his father seemed pleased while his step-mother seemed quite proud and Inuyasha being Inuyasha just said, "Che..." and turned around. Before he did so though, Sesshoumaru could have sworn he saw a spark of admiration in his eyes.

He looked around as though expecting someone else to be there listening, it took him to realize he wanted 'her' to be there. He wanted her to listen to the song she taught him, for her to hear his version of it. He wanted 'her' to feel pleased, proud and admired. It was her song not his, he did not wish to get credit for what was not his. He knew he did not need it because he will always have this, but she did not. All he saw that afternoon was her; she was alone with no one there with her.

He wanted that to change, through the song he felt a strong connection with her. She had something special and he wanted to exploit it, bath in it as one would bath under the afternoon's sun. Yes, that will be his decision; he saw see that girl again tomorrow and give her what he has learned just now. This time, he will call her name...'Rin.'

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to see his father before him with awe shining in his eyes as he asked, "Sesshoumaru, my son, where have you learned such a wonderful piece? I have never heard you play such a heart touching song before."

It was true, he always made it seem as though he didn't feel the music but he knew his father was right. Sesshoumaru never played something that touched his heart this deeply ever, this was the first for him and he was sure it wouldn't be his last either. As he replied, "A friend taught me..."

He didn't miss the gasps that came from his audience either, whispers were heard as Inuyasha then bellowed, "WHAT! You! HAVE A 'FRIEND!' "

He broke into fits of laughter after that, in fact he was laughing till tears fell from his tightly shut eyes. Sesshoumaru felt anger rise in his system as never before as Inuyasha then stuttered trying to catch his breath, "F-fri-iend? T-that's jus-st g-great, F-Fluffy has a 'friend now...(sighs) Don't you mean 'Sex toy,' Fluffy? Its not 'nice' to give labeled names to the whores-"

He was cut off as a fist next landed on his jaw as he found himself flying back a few steps before seeing the white ceiling. Screams as well as shrieks were heard, everyone stared at the now beyond enraged Sesshoumaru, who now stood into a more proper stance as he spoke coldly, "This Sesshoumaru advise you, little brother, to keep your big mouth shut. Do not speak of what you have no clue about, you have no right to label people as well. Last time this Sesshoumaru checked, this Sesshoumaru wasn't the one bringing home 'toys,' nor do he wish to waste his time on them as you would."

With that he walked out the room leaving his now gapping crowd wondering what just happened. He walked down the stairs and towards the dinning room to find something to eat. All while thinking, 'I WILL find out that next song...and I will see if this Rin girl have what I'm looking for...'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to those who reviewed, I know it was a fast update but it was because I don't want to lose the inspiration I have right now. So this story might be over before the next month..._MAYBE_! So do not think it will be. Stay in tune and review please! Many thanks to: 

**Aoshi02780**

**Restria**

**Secret Angel Forever21**

**Sphinx**

**Icygirl2**

**P.S.S** I'm very honored to have such writers review my story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review once more. Thank you again!


	4. Chapter 4: Sunlight's Smile

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Note: This chapter might have some big words, so if you aren't so good on your vocabulary you might want to keep a dictionary in handy. Or go to which is one of the best dictionary sites ever!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Sunlight's Smile_**

Walking to school the next day, he knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't help it. His anxiety kept him up and will not leave him be, he was excited..._really_ excited to show **her** what he learned. It seemed like so long ago since he wanted to please someone this badly, and coming from a new student no less was rather interesting. The last time he felt this way was for **_THAT WOMAN_**, and it was also because of **_THAT WOMAN_** he came to make the song, 'When the Love falls...' He couldn't help it, and in a way he feared the emotions that were raging within him because of that girl, Rin. Yes, he even started using her name more often in his thoughts; that was what scared him the most. He 'felt' _EVERYTHING_, by just looking at her to learning the music she had taught him yesterday. It scared him witless and for some reason he **_liked_** it, he liked it a **lot**. Never had he thought he will feel this way, not even with **_THAT WOMAN_**.

Every woman he's been with was a good time or just a pastime that was not even 'worth' his time, but with this new girl, Rin. She was different. She provoked something in him, curiosity and something else he couldn't quite place. He knew this wasn't like him to be smitten with a girl, but he also knew no one was ever able to rouse such feelings from him either. This shocked him beyond belief, he couldn't come to terms with this new 'sensation' he was feeling but nor can he ignore it. So now he's going to see exactly what it is about her that makes him to anxious just to see her...and reluctantly he added, want to see her.

Stepping into the school at 7 AM sharp he heard a song echo through the building like a wind passing by with each note. It was lovely...very exquisite, soft and slow with beginning notes. It was carefully played and notes full of emotions washed upon him as though he was the sand on the beach, the tempo picked up its pace as the notes came more now. After a while another part came which was different but flowed wonderfully with the beginning. And for some reason this song reminded him of yesterday, when it was raining...

The song being played was pushed back into the beginning notes again only played with more vigor and with more defined notes. It came and went, on and off, the notes; it surprised him as he walked towards the music that his hand was moving with the music. It was almost as though he knew this song by heart and his fingers moved as though they were on the piano again. The song came very soft near its end, trailing through the halls with an almost ethereal way in the halls throughout the school.

Sliding the door rooms open he found the person he wanted to see since yesterday; she sat at the grand piano sitting there with a smile plastered on her face. She was facing his direction and with her eyes closed she smiled at him rather adorably. Entering the room silently he then walked towards her and spoke, "The song was familiar..."

She smiled expectantly almost before opening her eyes to reveal her warm chocolate orbs to his golden eyes before replying in that blithe voice that can only belong to a child, "Yes, it was, wasn't it? It's related to the song you have played before…I knew you would come."

She stood and gestured him to sit with a wave of her hand and he did so. She then spoke one word, with that same fair voice from yesterday, "Play..."

And he did, he started it out great and soon moved onto the scale. For some reason it didn't come out so hard anymore, sure he was a pro at learning and memorizing songs but this one was different. Never had any song been so challenging like yesterday's, one of the reasons why he looked forward to their meeting today. He continued with the song with an impressive tempo as well as rhythm, he watched in the corners of his eyes she was tapping her hand on the hood of the piano in tempo with his music.

After he finished she applauded with a reserved manner, of course; to Sesshoumaru she didn't seem to be very mature on the outside. With her almost cute look of a child yet body of that of a maturing girl-child. It was when her maturity displayed now that shocked him, just like yesterday; when she spoke, her words were carefully spoken with meaning and understanding. While her posture changed drastically when taking up that tone of voice, her stances were no longer cute looking. No longer did her strides hold bounciness that a adolescent hold…no they were gone with no remnant in their place where the liveliness once stood.

Gone was that youngster's stride to a more balletic walk where her body positioned itself up straight and proud, her head held high with a board straight back and legs together. Her ankles met at the ends with her right foot facing diagonally and the other in front, it showed him equilibrium. She had more poise and she seemed older as well, her eyes seem to slant more to match with her now sophisticated look. Her lips held a slight smile along with her arms as they seem to sway in a delicate swing. Everything about her seems to scream 'wise and insightful.' Her movements seem water-like; graceful and perfect in all angles. It was quite a sight to behold, with all the elegance she seems to hold within her movements to her little gestures. It was all perfect...and too beautiful to describe, maybe it was him over-exaggerating but he couldn't help it. To him, this is how she looks like; this is how he sees her.

Maybe he's going insane, or maybe it's just his loneliness getting to him but if there is one thing he does know. It was that his heart leans towards this woman in ways he never thought possible, it was just like...that time in the auditorium with that mysterious violin player. She played so...beautifully and so passionately it called to him; how her playing harmonized with his own was absolutely mystifying. That woman was magnificent and for some reason he couldn't help but feel as though Rin had something to do with her.

He shook his head lightly before cursing himself mentally at his stupidity; Rin could never be that woman let alone be related to her. She was too childish...but looking at her now, it seemed like that thought was indeed not as impossible as it seemed. She looked...so much like that abstruse woman from before. In a way, so alike with the grace and in a way they were not, Rin seemed to hold a lot more jovial personality unlike the lady from within the auditorium. There was something about her that screamed sadness and sorrow almost as a dying person would feel.

It was sad really, to think such a grandiose woman would feel such a way but it couldn't be helped. Looking at Rin now, somehow he knew she was related to that woman some way or in another she was. He wants to find out the relation between them and this is also one of his very reasons for being here at the moment. Rin stared down at him as he watched her move. She then waltzes towards him with a cat walk that could have impressed any male. Gesturing him to move with her hands he quickly did so; she next sat down onto the bench and moved her hands back to the keys.

She moved into a song that seemed very alien to him, it started off rather bluntly before going into an almost repeated pattern of a scale. Playing what seemed to go again and again she next went onto another piece of the music where the music took a deeper tone, traveling from the high pitches the deeper tones fused with them but stood dominate in that specific part of the song. After the distinct part was over it was back to the repeated pattern from before only this time it quickly changed into another part of the music too. With that rather manifest part from before, a scale followed within the deep tone this time. It was actually resplendent really, the combinations of the song that is. She followed into a solo of the middle keys with a one time scale and back to a little solo. The song went on and on, it probably only seemed so long because of the fact the notes seemed to be repeating itself. And in a way they were and in a way they were not.

It all depended on the ears of the listeners if they were able to clarify the notes being played along with the scales in-between it all. The ending was nice and blunt just like the beginning, when she stopped playing she turned towards him and smiled. That smile though...was not that of this world! It was different, very different indeed. No smile can ever be that warm; can it? There was no way such a brilliant smile existed...was there? Sesshoumaru was too shock to make out anything, all he knew and saw was that smile. The smile that held the sun within its grasp and shown itself brightly to him.

He could have sworn if he opened his palm and reached out he would have touch the light that was being given to him at the moment. He mentally berated himself for his stupidity and then spoke, "The song was contradistinctive..."

Rin just smiled and replied, "Yes, seeing how you are such a great learner I've decided to give you my favorite song. It's called, 'Sunlit Garden...' I hope you enjoy this song as much as I did, Takahashi-san."

With that being said she got up and turned towards the door once more just like yesterday. He couldn't help the tenacious little feeling that wanted her to stay and so he spoke up, "After school, this Sesshoumaru will wait."

Rin spun herself around and stared at him for a good few minutes before smiling at him once more. She finally nodded her head and turned back towards the door exiting through them until that afternoon.

This afternoon he will meet her again, he was sure of that. Until then he will have to make use of his time, pulling up his wrist to check the time he noticed it was almost time for homeroom. So exiting the music room he walked to homeroom making sure he was early as usual. While inside his mind, all he could think about was that afternoon where he will be able to meet the ambiguous girl once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews; I received eight of them this time which was rather impressive. Thanks so much to… 

**iADOREkikyou: I'm not telling but I hope you will continue on with my story, but be warned this is a Sess/Rin pairing story. **

**Sphinx: My kind reviewer, indeed I am a pianist. I hope this update did not disappoint.**

**Icygirl2: Thank you, I try to be descriptive with the music. It's been a while girl!**

**Aoshi02780: Why thank you, I tried my best I hope you enjoyed this chapter then.**

**Chew Chew: It's been a while, ne? By the way, it's okay I understand that you were busy. Thank you for your generous compliment and you better start working on yours!**

**SilentKiller: Thanks, here's the update and I hope you liked it as well as the other chapters.**

**Silentxangel: Why thank, I love music and this here is one of my passions in life. I'm not sure if this chapter is longer but I hope it satisfied you.**

**Secret Angel Forever21: Thanks, and we'll talk sometime, ne?**

For those who did not review, please review this time around. My inspiration is dimming, so please give me something to work with. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Back

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**NOTE**: This chapter's title contains the title from one of Yiruma's song for those who have not listened to his/her songs yet. Do try, it's worth it! Believe me, and if you can not please tell meby contacting me if you would like the songs I have so far described in my story. Also another note, YES I am indeed a pianist and a violinist, in fact I play four instruments in total. The one being the piano, two being hte violin, third is the flute...a little of it anyways while the drum is my fourth instrument. Just to let you know, so I don't receive anymore questions about whether or not I play the instruments I am talking about in the story. And please excuse the bad grammar in the story,I did my best to correct it.Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Five**: **_Looking Back_**

It almost seemed like forever until school was finally over, well to Sesshoumaru anyways even though his acquiescent face shows otherwise. He sat there, watching his teacher talk about today's lesson; the only problem was the words that were being spoken were not being registered in his mind. All he thought about was the new piece of music he had listened to not too long ago. It was an astounding piece that consumed his body whole...not letting him out of the grasp of its enrapturing music. He never felt this way before...the last time this happened; it was because of **THAT WOMAN**.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Her name was Inoue Kikyou; she was his instructor for his piano classes since the age of 10. She was a kind and wonderful teacher even though she always had the look of sadness to her. He never thought anything of it, as the days grew more; he started looking forwards to meeting with her a lot more each day. The need to please her grew immense at this time as well; his time with her was always extraordinary. _

_She was everything to him when he was younger, she understood him better than everyone. She listened to his woes as well as his confusion about the world, in response to his problems; she offered him wise words that were easy to understand and use later in life or that very day. She was a compassionate woman blessed with beautiful features, with her long ebony hair that comes down in waves at the bottom. Pale skin, tall figure and voluptuous body, one would think of her as a goddess. She was always soft-spoken around everyone and was always courteous to all no matter how they treated her._

_Indeed she was like a dream woman; he had pictured himself over and over again marrying her one day. Evidently though, fate was not on his side; at the good age of 15 she left him. It was the day she left that he finally gathered enough courage to tell her how much he loved her. _

_Even then she did not stay, she only spoke to him in that same affectionate voice of hers like always, "Sesshoumaru, I love you too...but not the way that you would like to be loved. I'm sorry but I can not return your feelings, I am an old woman now and you are still young. You can find another woman one day...who's ten times much better than I. Do not make things so complicated for the both of us...Sesshoumaru."_

_A young fifteen year old Sesshoumaru at that time couldn't comprehend what was so 'complicated' and shouted, "What can be so complicate! I love you! Is there something wrong with that! You, who gave me so much, taught me so much, and...Cared for me much! Even my own family can't compare to what you have given me! What is wrong with my love for you! I will never find another person better than you, and I know I will never be able to give you happiness as many other males out there is willing to give you, but I'm willing to try! Try, Kikyou!"_

_It was then that a gasp broke from her lips as she heard her direct name come from his mouth. Never had he call her by her first name, it was always Inoue-sensei, nothing more and nothing less. Hearing him blurt out her name so passionately and blindly made her heart stop in shock. He was only a teenager and would never be able to understand what she is doing...there was a reason as to why she was leaving. He can't do this; her resolve will not break... "Sesshoumaru, like I said before. This relationship can not take form and I will not waste any more time here more than I already have, I'm sorry but I must leave. Maybe one day we will meet again but until then, I must say. Sayonara."_

_She turned to leave but was roughly pulled back, her eyes widen as she felt a pair of lips upon her own. With an almost bruising force he assaulted her lips, her heart tightened in her chest at the way he was acting, never had her life been so complicated. '**He just couldn't let it be...**' pushing him away almost with an animosity she never thought she had, she pulled away. He fell breathlessly onto the ground, trying to get a grasp as to what had just happened. It was then that she spoke, with a straining voice of frustration, "Sesshoumaru, this was NOT how I taught you to be. You disappoint me. All those years wasted just for one moment of stupidity! Do you know what you are even doing!"_

_Sesshoumaru sat up quickly and retorted, "I do know what I am doing! I am following my heart just like you had taught me too, KIKYOU! YOU were the one that taught me that, 'follow what you believe in and feel is right.' Wasn't that your exact words!"_

_Kikyou looked shocked for a moment before her eyes fell into a half-lidded style as she spoke brokenly now. "I see...so, it was entirely my fault to begin with. Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

_Not being able to stand the pressure of the situation no more, she broke down into sobs and they racked her body with quaking forces. As she wept, Sesshoumaru just stared at her. His eyes took a more saddened tone, his ebony brows furrowed upwards as his lips formed into a frown. "I...didn't mean that, Kikyou."_

_Kikyou, with a sudden heaviness on her chest now raised her head to stare at the young male before her. She quickly darted her eyes towards her things and then turned her attention back towards the male, she spoke, "I know you didn't, but nothing will become of us, Sesshoumaru. You and I know as well as anybody there can be no relationship between us. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I am moving away anyways, I have someone to take of now...I have neglected this person for so long already. It is only right that I take up my role in that person's life...sayonara!"_

_Running towards her things she quickly grabbed them and ran out the mansion's double doors. Slamming the doors shut behind her, the loud 'slam' reiterate back at him as though taunting him for his absurdity. The sound repeated itself though the large hallways mocking him over and over again for what had just happened. It was that day...that night that he promised never to collaborate with another being again._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sesshoumaru shook out of his recollection as the annoying sound of the bell rung, everyone stood to bow at the teacher before leaving the classroom assiduously. They all left while Sesshoumaru started to gather his things calmly before exiting. He was about to abandon the horrid room that contained him for god knows how long when his teacher called to him. Slanting his head towards the right he acknowledged his teacher. "I have to ask a favor of you, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru regarded the teacher with an analytic expression before the teacher continued, "There is a new student here in our school, I'm sure you heard of her. Correct?"

He in turn shook his head negative causing his teacher to give him a shocked expression before he replied; "Now...that's surprising, she seemed pretty popular amongst the males in the school."

A wintry glare shut his teacher up before he finally explained, "Well...since many of the teachers couldn't find no one suitable for her to shadow and talk to. They ask me to give her someone, and well...I'm asking you now. May you please meet this girl and help her out?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his teacher before his mind registered the words, 'new student' and 'in our school.' Vituperating himself once more for his imprudence he nodded his head in agreement. The teacher nodded prosperously before informing him, "Her name is Shimizu Rin, a sophomore at our school so be kind to her, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head once more before leaving the room and made his way towards the music room. He couldn't help but feel amused at the ironic situation: He meet the new student, got attached but still denies it and somehow ended up being her 'guide' for a while. As he neared the doors of the music room, he could have sworn he heard a sound of something familiar come from within the doors. The doors were closed so he couldn't hear it too well, so he closed his distance from the doors to get a better ascertainment only to overhear a loud 'thump' of something as well as a clashing sound. As though it was instincts taking over him, he threw the doors open to see Rin on the floor.

Running up to her body he noticed her facial expression was that one of pain, her skin seemed cadaverously pale as well. She felt cold to the touch as she shakily said, "I-I'm sorry, I was waiting for you..and..I..."

She collapsed in his arms before she can finish anything else she was planning to say, with no warning at all! He panicked as he watched her eyes closed; carefully he pulled her up and ran into the infirmary in the school. Looking down at her face once more he took note that she didn't look to well, she must have been sick. Or she wouldn't have collapsed like that...so he briefly told the nurse, who luckily decided to stay late, about what happened. After a few minutes the nurse spoke, "She is rather weak, it was a miracle she was able to come to school at all in her condition. This is the reason why I am here right now; I received a note that the new student was rather a sort of an anemic in her health. Good thing I'm here, so she's only caught a cold but she should feel better soon. So don't worry about it, she will be up in no time."

Patting him on the shoulder as she walked passed him, he watched as she left the room, Sesshoumaru walked into the curtained area that held Rin in it. Opening the curtains he watched as she dozes peacefully on the bed. He watched as she inhaled and exhaled deeply with each passing breathe, not being able to help himself he sat down next to her and held her pale cold hands within his own. He focused his eyes on her face before detecting a slight change in the color of her skin. It was no longer deathly white but a healthy cream color, and for that he was relieved. So he sat there until she woke...

If he had care to perceive more inside the music room before he left with her to the infirmary, he would have spotted a violin laying carelessly on the ground where she had laid at.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, there wasn't any music involved in this chapter but I wanted you guys to see a part of his life. Alright, now I have to start thanking you all once more for leaving such kind reviews. Beginning with…

**Secret Angel Forever21**: Thanks for reviewing.

**Restria:** My silly reviewer, you're you so don't ask for something else! Besides, a lot of people like your stories so continue it again sometime, ne?

**Chew Chew**: Indeed I am disappointed, but it can't be helped I'll blame your teacher for it. Grins

**Misterious Advisor**: Thank you, my new reviewer! I hope this chapter did not disappoint.

**iADOREkikyou**: I know you probably don't like the turn about of events but please bare with me. I'd understand if you don't though so yeah, thanks for reviewing.

**HoshiiNoTenshi**: Wow…it's been too long my friend, thanks fore reviewing keep up yours too okay?

**SilentKiller**: I'll see what I can do until then hope you will review again, ne?

**Sphinx**: Thanks like I said before, I'm trying to get this finished while the inspiration still lasts.

**Silentxangel**: I hope you enjoyed this one; I'm not sure about longer chapter since truthfully not a lot of people want one. I'm thinking about making that subject a debate, what do you think?

**Icygirl2**: It's okay, tell me if you want the music okay?

Thanks to all that had reviewed, I hope I get more because my inspiration is building up once more! Thanks to you guys. Maybe someone else can be kind enough to review, please? Hey I think this is my biggest chapter yet, with the total words of 2,250!


	6. Chapter 6: Startling Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:** **_Startling Revelations_**

As Rin opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru let out a quiet breath of relief. Her eyes glazed over with confusion as she turned her head side to side before whispering, "Where am I?"

Sesshoumaru nearly chuckled at her naivety, "You're in the infirmary," he answered as he gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go. For her hand was no longer deathly cold.

Rin looked in his direction, startled, she asked, "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"

He smiled slightly at her absentmindedness, "I was there when you collapsed."

Rin nodded her head in understanding before trying to sit up, but a huge headache assaulted her before she could do so. Sesshoumaru seeing her discomfort pushed her back into the pillow before saying, "Rest Rin."

Rin frowned, seeing as she cannot do what she wanted. And so she said instead, "I really wanted to hear you play a song for me…"

At that, Sesshomaru turned his attention towards her while quirking his delicate brow into an arch. Rin smiled at his inquiry and answered, "I was listening to one of your solo CDs on sale in school. It's really good and I want to listen to it in person."

Nodding his head, he looked at the clock. It was four fifty-two in the afternoon, turning his head towards Rin he asked, "Can you stand?"

She smiled sadly before shaking her head. Sesshoumaru got up and sat on the bed with his back facing her, "Get on."

Rin's eyes danced with delight as she noticed what he intended. Getting up slowly as to not aggravate her headache even more, she crawled towards his back and placed her arms around his neck. He loops his arms around her legs then and carried her out of the infirmary.

* * *

It took them a while to get back into the music room since Rin's fatigue, but they made it in the end due to her sheer willpower. Sesshoumaru had to admire her determination to hear him play. Most girls that follows him around and about has only two things in this mind: money or power. Sometimes they just want a good lay, but most the times it's about his name and its prestige. Sliding the door open with his foot, he walked in. Letting Rin down from his back he slid the door close. When he turned back to Rin, she was leaning heavily against the walls and shivering. Taking off his uniform coat, he placed it on her small shoulders.

"Thank you…Takahashi-san," Rin struggled to say before she was picked up bridal style. Her eyes widen in shock as brown orbs clashed with gold. He noticed her eyes held a bit of glee but not in a diabolical sense. No, it was a happiness that he only understood all too well. A happiness that is invoked when another person empathize with one another, something he felt all too well around her. She knew loneliness and have accepted it as part of her life, and he the same. That was why they can communicate so well. Through their loneliness and through small understandings they became companions.

Placing her down on one side of the bench, he took the other side. Placing his pale hands onto the keys began to play. He was surprised to her sing, his eyes widen a bit before turning his startled gaze towards her.

"_Ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_namida no nioi ga shita_

_yasashii manazashi no_

_tabibito…"_

"_**The cheeks soaked in rain  
Smell of rain  
Traveller  
with a gentle look**"_

Rin sat there with her hands intertwined in front of her chest, eyes closed, lips opening to let that angelic voice flow out. She looked just like an angel… Slow keys being pressed, her voice becomes a whisper…

"_Shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_natsukashii ongaku_

_omoidasenai kioku_

_samayou.."_

"_**Quietly ringing**_

_**Nostalgia song**_

_**Sound of memories**_

_**Wanders around**."_

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears or his eyes at the moment. There, Rin sat besides him, singing with the most heartfelt lyrics he'd ever heard. And this was his song…the words represented not only her but him. They were two of a kind. As the climax hits, her voice grew stronger and his playing came louder…

"_Yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de_

_omoi no kienai basho made_

_futari de_

_tooi umi wo sora wo koete."_

"_**The dream flies with small wings**_

_**To a place where memories won't fade**_

_**The two of us**_

_**Crossing over the faraway sea and sky**."_

Rin opened her eyes then, staring into Sesshoumaru's rounded orbs before nodding him to continue. Finishing the piece, Rin too finished it with resounding notes…

"_kurai yoru no naka de_

_watashi wo terashiteru_

_yasashii manazashii no_

_anata ni_

_aitai..."_

"_**In the middle of the dark night**_

_**I want to see you**_

_**With your gentle look**_

_**That illuminates me**."_

At the end of the lyric and note, Sesshoumaru continued to stare at Rin. It was almost as though they were intertwined as the song just mixed. The words Rin made fitted perfectly with his playing, almost as though they were a puzzle waiting to be placed together. They're gaze seemed to go on forever before Sesshoumaru moved his left hand to Rin's cheek. Her face seemed whiter as time continued but she didn't seem to see notice. And for a brief moment he didn't either. His gaze turned downwards to her lips before turning his attention back towards her eyes.

They were so similar yet different from Kikyou's eyes and for some reason he was able to say her name without a stab of pain in his chest. Amazement flared his eyes for a moment as he noticed a resemblance between the two. Rin…she looked, just like…Kikyou! Pulling his hand away in his shock he abruptly stood. Rin snapped out of her daze as she asked, "What's wrong, Takahashi-san?"

'Takahashi-san…' Kikyou had always called him that too. Never had she called his first name out of seer modesty and propriety. His brows came together as he asked Rin, "Who was your mother, Rin?"

Rin's eyes widen at the sudden question, but answered anyways. "Inoue Kikyou…"

For some reason, that name seemed to resound distantly to him. Almost as though waking from a dream…a nightmare more like it. Jerking towards the door, he walked stiffly towards it. Almost slamming it open, he then said, "Tomorrow, be here at seven, I'm your new guide."

With that he closed the door and walked home. It was snowing outside but he didn't seem to notice, nor did he take note that he had nothing on him but his uniform. The cold wind blew in his face as he headed home and all that echoed in his mind was, '_Inoue Kikyou… Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!'_ And for the first time in eight years, he heard the door slam over and over again…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know… I cut you guys off. Don't worry though, I'm kind of picking up on this story again. So don't worry. Hopefully nothing distract me again. Maybe then I can get some work done then. Oh! I would like to share some good news, I'm planning to make some pictures for this story. As soon as I can get my scanner to work they're going up. I would also like to thank the follow…

**Winterwing3000**: Please don't glomp, I'll fall. Grins There wasn't a lot of music description here but I hope you enjoyed it. I in fact, play the piano, violin, a drum and know how to sing. If that explains your question…

**Mysterious advisor**: I hope you like the turn out of events.

**Silentxangel**: Sorry I lost inspiration back there for a moment. I'm back though, hopefully this chapter pleased you. I'm kind of rusty…

**Secret Angel Forever21**: Thanks, hope you like the chapter.

**Icygirl2**: Hmm…I don't remember if I sent it to you or not. If not then please inform me.

**Restria**: Waiting's over. Thank you…

**HoshiiNoTenshi**: Thank you for reviewing, you're stories are one of my favs. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I tried really hard.

**SoulDreamer**: Continuing…

**Nikki Rivera**: Thank you.

**Silent Killer**: Thanks for reviewing again. You're sure hard to persuade to review.

**Jodie-chan**: Thank you for your many compliments, I indeed tried my best on this chapter. Hopefully what you guessed is right. Because I have another surprise around the corner. Grins wickedly

**Faded Desire**: Awesome name… thank you for reviewing.

**Darkened Memories**: It's nice to play instruments. Do you play any?

**D2shny**: Here's the next chapter, please review and tell how it's like. I'm kind of rusty on this whole thing. Need more advices here and there.

**Suena**: Sorry for not updating for so long. Hopefully this chapter calmed your anxiousness.

**Jackie**: I never did send those songs to you, did I? If I didn't, please review and notify me at once.

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: _For those who want the song that I added to this chapter, it's by YUI MAKINO from Tsubasa Chronicle named, "You are my Love." The English version sound almost like crap. To me anyways, so for those who want the real version (Japanese), then leave an e-mail._**


	7. Chapter 7: New Songs, New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT INUYASHA!!**

**Author's Note: _It has been a while, minna-san!! I'm back!! Hope you enjoy the upbeat chapter. __On with the story…_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: _New Songs, New Beginnings_**

_'Sesshoumaru...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!'_ was the only thing on his mind as he made his way through his house. Anger, betrayal and fury were the only thing he felt. Closely behind those violent emotions was emptiness. Rather than feeling that void again, he dwelled harder on his more negative feelings. Upon entering his room, Sesshoumaru scanned his room for something to vent his emotions on. The first thing his eyes caught was the piano...

Growling low in his throat, he made his way towards it. In anguish he sat down and played furiously with the keys. The piano screamed in pain at his harsh treatment and resounded loudly throughout the house. The keys flowed, beauty was found in the sound of the screams but...the pain was hard to deny. Everyone within the house winced at the sounds that vibrated from their young master's room. No one dare enter and interrupt his moment of mourning. For whatever reason, their master was in a rampaging mood. And if any fool wishes to disturb him during this moment was just asking to be killed. Therefore, no one bothered to go and ask him what the matter was.

While his music caused alarm among the servants and family members alike. Inuyasha played his DDR game with a vengeance. His brows came together in concentration as he played DoLL - Terra on challenge. So far the song has just begun but his brother's playing was starting to get to him...

_**Torimaku kono sekai ni **_

_**Shiroi ware ga maiorita**_

_**Kagiri aru kara koso**_

_**Tsuyoku utsukushiku hikaru**_

_**Setsuna wo mitsuketa**_

Since he was playing on times two speed and the arrows were hidden, the song was actually challenging for a change. Usually he wasn't in the mood to play such songs as DoLL, he'd rather play songs such as MAX300 but this was the one song he had to finish in order to obtain all triple As in his record. But the piano in the background was not helping him one bit.

_**Mukishitsu ni tozasareta**_

_**Utsuro na hibi ni**_

_**Hajimete yume wo mita**_

_**Kimi ni furetai**_

_**Sonna sonzai ni kidzu kanai kimi wa**_

_**"Sayonara"tte**_

_**Aruhi itta**_

_**Ikusen no tsukihi wo goe**_

_**Mezameta tsumoru omoi wo**_

_**Naze tsutaeru sube sae naku**_

_**Miokuru koto shika yoru sarete inai no**_

The harder he seems to pay attention to his game the louder the piano seems to get. His nerves were definitely being tested and this is one test he knew he would not be able to pass...

_**Toozakaru kage**_

_**No way to tell you my heart**_

_**Semete ima tsutae sasete -**_

The song was cut off eruptively as the huge words flashed '**FAILED**' in his face as he dropped the controller in disbelief. Then in a flash, his face changed to that of rage as he ran out of his room and into his brother's room. All the while yelling, "**_SESSHOMARU!!!_**"

The servants grimaced at master Inuyasha's voice sounded above the ravenous music. An enormous clash was heard as the young master barged into his older brother's room... Hell was going to freeze over today.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his younger brother as he stood at the door. Controlling his face to maintain its passive look he acknowledged him, "What brings you here." 

It was a statement and not one Inuyasha was willing to answer to at the moment. "What the hell is your problem, you ass?! I'm playing a game here while you bang on your piano as though you just lost your mind!! Hadn't you notice it's not only you who walk this earth yet?!! Damn, I swear you're worst than father when mother turn his advances down!! Quit your shitty playing!!!"

His words hardly registered in Sesshoumaru's head besides the words, 'Worst than father when mother turn his advances down...' echoed eerily in his ears as it just registered to him what the meaning behind that really meant. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he asked languidly, "What ever do you mean little brother?"

His brother's eyes turn bright as he realized his brother never listened to him in the beginning. "Surely, you do not mean my playing is that bad that you lost in your game... Are you? If so...then doesn't that mean your skill in concentration is sorely lacking? Do not insult my playing when it is you who can't concentrate. It is your inability not mines..."

Sesshoumaru wasn't able to finish his line as his brother ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the room and into his own. There the game was still on and the grade E was on the side of the tab called DoLL - Terra. Smirking to himself he mocked, "Now...that's the first. How long as it been since you received such a terrifying grade, Inuyasha? Last month?"

At the reminder of how Sesshoumaru easily beat Inuyasha in a DDR match on Fascination MAX not only irked Inuyasha but made fire burn in his eyes as he turned around and challenged, "I dare you to play me in this song! On challenge, pad, on times three speed, hidden and on reverse!!"

Almost grinning at his brother's idiotic mistake, he nodded his agreement but not before he stated the consequences in losing. "The one who lose will do what the other says for a week."

Inuyasha came to realize that he fell into a trap murmured his agreement. "Okay...but in reasonable limits only!"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes mocked him as he plugged in the dance pads to play on. Resetting the entire menu on game mode, he then said, "Let's begin."

Selecting the song DoLL once more Inuyasha stared at the screen intensely while Sesshoumaru observed him with a careless ease.

_**Torimaku kono sekai ni **_

_**Shiroi ware ga maiorita**_

_**Kagiri aru kara koso**_

_**Tsuyoku utsukushiku hikaru**_

_**Setsuna wo mitsuketa**_

The song came at a terrifying speed as the two started their competition.

_**Mukishitsu ni tozasareta**_

_**Utsuro na hibi ni**_

_**Hajimete yume wo mita**_

_**Kimi ni furetai**_

The disappearance of the arrows didn't seem to faze them both as they played their hardest. It was almost painful to see how fast they were moving as well as executing each step with precise movements.

_**Sonna sonzai ni kidzu kanai kimi wa**_

_**"Sayonara"tte**_

_**Aruhi itta**_

_**Ikusen no tsukihi wo goe**_

_**Mezameta tsumoru omoi wo**_

_**Naze tsutaeru sube sae naku**_

_**Miokuru koto shika yoru sarete inai no**_

Marvelous and perfects showed greatly on the screen as they moved. Inuyasha's face began to sweat a little while his brother's face remains in its mask of indifference. Each step was identical but every movement was different from the two siblings.

_**Toozakaru kage**_

_**No way to tell you my heart**_

_**Semete ima tsutae sasete**_

_**Kiseki ga hitotsubu no namida he kawatta**_

_**Eien to piki kae ni**_

Inuyasha moved as though he was being jerked one way to another while Sesshoumaru's movements were made of pure water. Fluent and graceful, almost as though he was truly dancing to the upbeat sad song. At the end though, it seems as though there was no winner. Both had the same amount of marvelous, perfects, and O.K.s and grade: Double A. Because of that, Inuyasha suggested, "How about another song?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the screen with silent amazement although his face did not change. 'When did he get so good?' Sesshoumaru wondered as he nodded his consent.

Inuyasha seeing the absent nod chose the next song in his list to complete. Mugen by Terra began to play as he and Sesshoumaru got ready for the upcoming song. "Despite what you said before, brother I think you play quite proficiently..."

_**Aki no tsuki, Utakata **_

_**Fukeyuku sora**_

_**Kikyoni somu **_

_**Sayakeki Kagewo miteita **_

The unexpected compliment threw Inuyasha off beat as the song initiated itself. Missing the first few arrows because of dumb shock, he immediately got his head back into the game. Sesshoumaru was already ahead by ten combos and that enraged Inuyasha even more.

_**Ikueni naru **_

_**mushi no neiroga **_

_**samishikute**_

_**Yamukotowo Inotta **_

_**Kono bashoga kurushiinowa naze? **_

_**Anohi anatawo ushinatta Karadeshou….. **_

_**Akino tsuki, Utakata **_

_**Honokani Koboreru Hikari**_

_**Mitsukete kuretanowa **_

_**Anata deshita….. **_

_**Mangetsuyo Mo-hitotsu**_

_**Hitotsudake Negaiga Kanauto Yu-naraba **_

_**Aitai…. Mo-ichidodake… **_

**_Setsuna no Tomoshibide ii Yobisamashite…_**

The end came slowly but surly. They both were sweating at the end of the song as it came to a close. After Inuyasha saw his grade he angrily shouts, "Damn it!"

Sesshoumaru who saw his own grade, a triple A, merely shook his head and walk out the door. "I guess that means I lost. I'll start tomorrow..." Sesshoumaru nod his head on his way out to acknowledge his brother's words. It wasn't until he reached his own room that he thought things over a bit. Maybe it was the song that got to him but in a way it made him thoughtful. In fact, both the songs he played made him more than thoughtful more like diplomatic.

Rin wasn't the one he was angry at, but it hurt that she didn't tell him who her parents were... Maybe he was unreasonable but it still hurt. He realized his actions today could have hurt her and frowned. Never would he want to hurt her. She was already weak as it is. There was no reason to make her suffer more. Closing his eyes in frustration he thought about the upcoming meeting to come. It's going to be awkward to meet the daughter of the woman whom he once loved. Hopefully things will go smoothly tomorrow. Was the only thought of his as he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Upon entering the school early, Sesshoumaru was greeted with a sound of familiar songs. Running into the music room, Sesshoumaru watched with amazement as Inuyasha sat beside the piano playing a drum set while Miroku sat nearby playing a flute. Rin sat in front of the piano playing a piece which should have been playing by a koto or shamisen. Twisting the notes into her own, she manipulated the song into her own and sang the lyrics... 

_**Aki no tsuki, Utakata **_

_**Fukeyuku sora**_

_**Kikyoni somu **_

_**Sayakeki Kagewo miteita **_

_**Ikueni naru **_

_**mushi no neiroga **_

_**samishikute**_

_**Yamukotowo Inotta **_

_**Kono bashoga kurushiinowa naze? **_

_**Anohi anatawo ushinatta Karadeshou….. **_

_**Akino tsuki, Utakata **_

_**Honokani Koboreru Hikari**_

_**Mitsukete kuretanowa **_

_**Anata deshita….. **_

_**Mangetsuyo Mo-hitotsu**_

_**Hitotsudake Negaiga Kanauto Yu-naraba **_

_**Aitai…. Mo-ichidodake… **_

_**Setsuna no Tomoshibide ii Yobisamashite…**_

_'No way.._.' was the only thing going on in Sesshoumaru's mind…

* * *

**Author's Note: **The songs I have mentioned in this chapter I have the site for you guys to listen to it and to watch a mini-video, too. Just e-mail me as usual or leave an address. You know the drill. Many thanks to: 

**Mii of Ice Mirrors: You're very observant. Let's see what you other conclusions you're going to have after the next few chapters of this story and 'Seeking for Love not Physically'. If you're up for a challenge, read _SoulDreamer_'s message from me and if you want to do the challenge then please do. I love to read or see what readers things. Since you two seem very keen to my stories. I'd like to see what you can guess from this chapter. **

**Karina: Hope you liked the chapter. More to come…**

**SoulDreamer: Guess what will be in the next chapter, okay? I'm adding a twist. I left a hint in here if you find it. It's very subtle but if you can find it, e-mail me and I'll let you in on more things to come in one of my stories of your pick. **

**Silentxangel: I've listened to Jasmin before. A very good song, indeed I'm planning to add it to the story but maybe not this one since it wouldn't flow. But then again I love a great twist so who knows. Maybe if you can guess what will happen next I will let you know. **

**Fluffycrush: Hope you enjoyed the chapter…**

**Mysterious advisor: Let me know if you want to see the songs I added in this chapter. **

**D2shny: What do you think? Is it a coincidence or is it on purpose? Did Rin know about him before he knew about her? What does he do now?**

**Kagome2004: I love your penname!! I adore Kagome as much as Rin!!**

**SilverCrystal Tears: Sure did update. Hope you enjoyed it. **

_For those who wish to contribute to my story. Give me a list of at least four good songs you enjoy. It must be Japanese and with a good piano background. Hope to see all of your faithful review!! I went upbeat with this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it the songs are great. If you look for the kanji words and go to babel fish translation, you'd find out the lyrics are perfect too!!_

MindIIBody


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Devotion and Painful R

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: _Secret Devotion and Painful Reality_**

Rin finished the last keys before turning around to see Sesshomaru's disgruntled face. Smiling shyly, she whispered, "I asked Inuyasha-san and Miroku-san to help me make this piece with me. I heard it when I played the game. So I wanted to recreate it."

Shaking his head, he said, "No, it's nothing."

Looking down at the floor in sudden bashfulness, Rin asked, "Sesshomaru-sama, if you do not mind, can you listen to another song I made? I dedicated it to you..."

His eyes lid up with a inner light that made her feel as though she was an open book for him. And strangely, she liked it. Giving him her best smiles, she nodded to Inuyasha as well as Miroku. As soon as they started the first notes, she stood to sing...

**Sparkling angel, I believe**

**You were my savior in my time of need.**

Sesshomaru's eyes widen at the beginning lyrics that described his earlier time with Kikyou. As he continued to listen to her lyrics, he noticed something... She was crying.

**Blinded by faith, couldn't hear...**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**

**I see the angels,**

**I'll lead them to your door.**

**There's not escape now,**

**No mercy no more.**

**No remorse cause I still remember.**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart, **

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke a promise and made me realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Sparkling angel, couldn't see**

**You dark intentions, your feelings for me.**

**Fallen angel, tell me why...**

**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**

**I see the angels, **

**There's no escape now**

**No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they turned into real.**

**You broke a promise and made realize.**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end.**

**This world may have failed you**

**It doesn't give you a reason why.**

**You could have chosen a different path in life.**

**The smile when you tore me apart.**

**You took my heart,**

**Deceived me right from the start.**

**You showed me dreams,**

**I wished they'd turn into real.**

**You broke a promise and made me realize**

**It was all just a lie.**

**Could have been forever.**

**Now we have reached the end...**

As the last lyrics fell from her lips, Sesshomaru felt as though a heavy load was lifted from him. This song signified more than just his beginning and end with Kikyou... It was a fore body to something else bigger. From the looks of Rin's face as she turned away, he knew it with an absolution that made him feel sick to the stomach.

Walking slowly towards him, her eyes filled with tears of sadness he never noticed before now, he listened to her as she brokenly announced, "Sesshomaru, I love you. I admit that my mother has broken your heart once before. But that was why I came here. After she left you, she never forgot you. Before she left me to go abroad once more, she told me many stories about her most prized apprentice. That was you... Sesshomaru. She talked about you day and night. So much so that I wanted to meet you for myself. I feel in love with the image of you as a child. And it grew into something more when I watched you from the distance when you used to practice after school on the piano.

"All those times when you thought no one was watching, I was observing. From behind that door..." she pointed at the door to the music room as she continued her admission, "Since the beginning, I knew you. Watched you... Listening to your songs was the most wonderful thing that can happen to a girl like me. Now...the dream must end."

Turning towards Inuyasha and Miroku, she bowed deeply before thanking them for assisting her in this little endeavor. Spinning back towards Sesshomaru, she stated, "Before I leave here, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be coming back. It seems as though God did not allow me enough time to spend it with the people whom I care for most. Be that as it may, I wish you a happy life... And maybe, just maybe we will see one another again. Good bye, Sesshomaru. May we meet again... Somewhere in time."

Sesshomaru watched as she retreated one step at a time away from him, then she did a 180 degree turn and left the room. Her words kept vibrating in his mind as though something was trying to piece itself together. _**'God did not allow me enough time to spend it... I wish you a happy life... Maybe we will see one another again... Somewhere in time...'**_ Realization hit him hard as he scream, "RIN!!" and began his chase after the girl.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading… It seems as though I'm going to cut this story short. Of course, I'm not leaving it without its twists so expect a crazy ending with a new and strange beginning, folks! Many thanks to…

**Silentxangel**

**D2shny**

**Kagome2004**

**Kyubbi-Emo-Sama**

**X Hearts**

**CREDITS: **The song belongs to Within Temptation and it is called Angel.


End file.
